The present invention relates to an electronic faucet device, and more particularly, to an electronic faucet device configured to discharge and stop water in which the temperature and flow rate are adjusted based on electrical signals.
As an electronic faucet device for discharging and stopping water, the temperature and flow rate of which are adjusted based on electrical signals, an electronic faucet device which is a hybrid of an automatic faucet and a manual faucet is conventionally known, as described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-15781).
The conventional electronic faucet device described in Patent Literature 1 includes two operation units which enable a touch operation by an operation button and a manual lever operation by a single lever, respectively. Accordingly, the two operation units may be operated according to the use states, and when each operation unit is operated, a solenoid valve for supplying hot water or a solenoid valve for supplying cold water is opened and closed, and a water discharge unit is enabled to discharge and stop water.
However, with the conventional electronic faucet device described in Patent Literature 1, when a user performs a water discharge operation by operation (such as a touch operation using a push button) of one of the two operation units, each allowing a touch operation or a lever operation, in a state where the solenoid valve is closed by operation (such as a lever operation using a single lever) of the other operation unit, a water-stopped state is maintained and water discharge is not started, and there is a problem that the user becomes confused.
Accordingly, there is a demand to achieve an electronic faucet device with increased operability, which is easy to use and which does not cause confusion to a user at the time of operation.
The present invention has been made to meet the demand described above, and has its object to provide an electronic faucet device with increased operability, which is easy to use and which does not cause confusion to a user at the time of operation.